It is known to provide various electronic devices with enclosures or cases. Such types of electronic devices include, for example, PDA's and music players such as MP3 players and personal recorders. A common form of MP3 player is Ipod manufactured by Apple Computers. Such devices generally have manually actuatable switches on an outer surface. During use the repetitive touching of the switches and other parts of the electronic device by the user's fingers causes deterioration of, for example, the art work on the electronic device. It is also known to provide diverse devices, such as laptop computers and telephones with protective covers over the keyboards or tactile areas.
It would be desirable if some form of protective cover could be provided over the switch of an electronic device without inhibiting actuation of the switch.